


Peachy Keen, Mr. Stark

by NightskyGardenia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, I can't believe those are Actual Tags but now you know what to expect, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Movie Night, Peter is 17 in this fic by the way, References to The Peach Scene (Call Me By Your Name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightskyGardenia/pseuds/NightskyGardenia
Summary: When Tony makes a subtle reference to Call Me By Your Name at a red carpet event, Peter finds inspiration for the perfect way to surprise his mentor when he returns to New York.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Peachy Keen, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Caspar for eagerly reading the outline of this story when I sent it to you last year, Izuna for listening to me talk about "the peach fic", and Momo-chan for suggesting the flavor of ice cream in this fic and confirming with me that May Parker absolutely has kombucha stocked in her apartment fridge. ♥

"Let's see-" Peter bit his lower lip in thought as he checked to make sure everything was present and accounted for before the red carpet livestream started. Ordinarily, Peter wasn't interested in this kind of thing, but tonight he made an exception- Tony Stark attending the event being the exception, of course. "-sodas, check. Chips, check. Popcorn-"

As if on cue, Peter heard the distant _ding_ of the microwave and knew Ned would be reappearing in his room, a fresh bowl of popcorn at the ready. "-check."

Lastly, Peter looked to Ned's laptop, which was set up on the surface of a rickety, long legged dinner tray, it's screen displaying a countdown alongside a steadily scrolling chatroom. "T-minus five, Ned!" Peter called out before a few lines of the chat caught his eye.

 **MrsTonyStark213:** _omg do you think Tony's gonna bring a date???_  
**DUM-E-STAN:** _who CARES_  
**IronyMan:** _He's gonna wear the Iron Man suit. Read it on the Bugle's blog._

Peter rolled his eyes and sat forward on the edge of his bed, reaching over to the keyboard and typing in a quick response, just a snappy one liner. He pressed enter and leaned back, pleased with himself for exactly three seconds before actually reading the username Ned signed in with-

 **OohMrStark3000:** _@IronyMan you do know the Bugle runs on clickbait, right?_

"Ned!" Peter called out in protest, his friend appearing in the doorway a moment later, clutching a heaping bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his hands. "Couldn't you have picked something, literally _anything_ , less- y'know-"

"Less sickeningly sweet it makes kittens explode?" Ned shook his head as he plopped down beside him on the bed. "No can do, Pete. Besides, I thought you'd like having a cutesy nickname for once. At least I didn't go with one of those celebrity squishnames like Brangelina."

Ned was the only person in Peter's life that knew he was dating his mentor, Tony Stark. His best friend already knew about his super secret hero life, so why not tell him about his super secret dating life too? Between Ned's loyalty, Peter's favoritism of slightly over-sized clothes, and specialty sunglasses Tony made for him that scrambled most pictures the paparazzi tried to take of them, no one seemed to be the wiser as to who the billionaire was suddenly dating.

"Please don't." Peter groaned miserably. "It's bad enough when that 'Twink Tongue Challenge' was a thing at school. The last thing I need to hear about is how SpiderIron or Petony is trending on Twitter or something."

He cringed at the memory of the aforementioned Twink Tongue Challenge, which was a direct result of him and Tony antagonizing the paparazzi hounding them. In addition to flipping them off with both hands, his mentor encouraged Peter to go the extra mile of ridiculousness, which resulted in him sticking out his tongue in a devil may care sort of way. He had never regretted something so badly when some of the salvageable pictures ended up on the Bugle's blog the very next day and the #TwinkTongueChallenge was born.

Tony, naturally, thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Bold of you to assume your name would be in front of Mr. Stark's." Ned grinned, nudging his shoulder against Peter's. "The stream started while you were daydreaming, by the way."

Truthfully, Peter only paid half attention to the stream as an overly peppy woman interviewed the celebrities that passed by with a roulette of questions- who they were with, what they were wearing, the latest gossip, blah blah blah. It was only when Peter caught a glimpse of Tony on the red carpet that his interest was piqued, sitting forward in anticipation as he watched the interviewer approach his mentor.

The woman asked her routine of questions, seemingly satisfied with the answers Tony gave before an almost predatory smile came over her features. "Many at tonight's event have taken notice of your choice to attend without the company of the mystery boy you've been pictured with on the Daily Bugle blog. Would you care to make a statement on the status of your relationship?"

Tony, who had been holding his own against intrusive interviewers since before Peter was born, merely grinned with mild amusement. "You know, it's a wonder whoever Jameson hired can't manage to get a single decent picture of me. It's not like I'm short on good angles, right?" He faced her cameraman and feigned a hurt expression, tilting his head this way and that to show off the angles of his face.

The interviewer's eyes narrowed when Tony dodged the question, her lips pressed into a thin line when the older man purposefully moved his attention elsewhere. "You don't find it concerning that there is such a shockingly large age gap between you and the mystery boy?"

When Tony faced her again, his tone was calm and casual. "You know how it goes- you end up watching _Call Me By Your Name_ and the next thing you know, you're dating a young adult who's fully able to consent as defined by New York state law." He gave the woman a confident smile before looking further down the red carpet to where an elderly man was eagerly waving to the crowd. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to catch up with my good friend, George Romero."

And without another word or passing glance, Tony left the stunned interviewer and the camera's frame.

"Okay, that was _definitely_ a mic drop moment." Ned murmured in awe.

Peter had to admit, he felt pretty satisfied after watching that, but there was a little prickle of confusion in the back of his mind. Usually, he was the one making out of place pop culture references, not Tony, and while Peter was fairly certain _Call Me By Your Name_ was a movie, that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. To be fair to himself, being a part time student, part time superhero didn't really leave him with that much free time.

Eventually, the stream ended and Ned finished off the last of the snacks before leaving, which allowed Peter to send Tony a text now that he was alone.

 _So. Call Me By Your Name?_ -PP

The reply Peter got from the older man was more or less what he expected.

 _Don't tell me you haven't seen it._ -TS  
_Yeah, well._ -PP  
_Been kind of busy lately._ -PP  
_Looks like you've got some homework, then._ -TS  
_You might even get a few ideas for when I'm back in New York._ -TS

Peter blinked at the last line of text, barely stopping himself from asking what kind of ideas he meant, knowing Tony would swear to secrecy on the grounds of spoilers. Instead, he decided to set aside some time for himself tomorrow night to find out why this particular movie caught his mentor's eye.

*****

As soon as Peter finished patrols and his homework, he curled into bed with a borrowed StarkPad, where he pulled up a list of Tony's digital library of movies. Sure enough, _Call Me By Your Name_ was listed under his recent favorites. Peter tapped play on the screen with one hand while the other popped a few Goldfish crackers into his mouth, and he settled in to watch the movie.

It felt as though Peter experienced the entire spectrum of emotion throughout the movie's runtime- everything from excitement to anxiety, and it was not lost on him how certain aspects of the story were similar to his relationship with Tony. He felt a particular kinship with Elio as he explored his feelings for Oliver, though Peter had never been so bold as to touch himself while breathing in the scent of something Tony had worn.

_Yeah, definitely putting **that** on my to-do list..._

Near the end of the movie, Peter saw a haunting reflection of his own fears as Elio and Oliver's relationship ended, specifically _how_ it ended. It was no surprise that he was crying when the credits rolled, which prompted Peter to seek solace in the kitchen for comfort food, somberly pushing bottles of kombucha around in the fridge in his search.

"Peter?"

At the sound of his aunt's voice, Peter squared his shoulders and turned around, hurriedly wiping the tears from his eyes as he did his best to casually lean against the refrigerator door. "Oh, uh- hey, May. Didn't know you were home."

"On my annual _Titanic_ and _The Notebook_ double feature night?" May asked, a skeptical expression on her face until her eyes met his. "... everything alright, Peter? Looks like you've been crying."

May must've had radioactive surrogate parent senses, there was no other explanation for her inhuman ability to hone in on whatever was bothering him. It totally didn't have anything to do with Peter being a terrible liar, nope. Not at all.

"You know how it goes, one minute you're loading up-" _Not_ Call Me By Your Name _, Parker, that's way too obvious!_ "- _A Star Is Born_ , the next thing you know, you're looking for some fermented tea to cry into." Peter didn't like stretching the truth when it came to his aunt, but she didn't have the warmest opinion of Tony, and he couldn't imagine it getting any better if May caught on to them being together.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were so sensitive to romantic movies?" May asked as she moved to the freezer door and gently nudged her hip against his.

Peter's sigh of relief was easily turned into a soft 'oof' when he was scooted over. "Guess that means I'll be watching the next marathon with you?"

"If that happens-" May's voice sounded from deep within the freezer. "-we're going to need a lot more of the one thing I know that cures the sad movie blues like nothing else... here we go!" There was a sound of gluten-free waffle boxes tumbling about, then May emerged, the edges of her glasses fogged slightly as she thrust a small container in Peter's direction. "One pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream."

Peter stared, dumbfounded at the cold pint of ice cream May pressed into his hands. "Chunky Monkey?" He echoed in amusement, a laugh sneaking into his words as he looked to his aunt. "Really?"

"Really." May crossed the small apartment kitchen to open a drawer and rummage around for a spoon, which she then handed over to him with a set expression on her face. "Trust me on this one."

Not being one to look a free ice cream bearing gift horse in the mouth, Peter took May's advice and returned to his room, Chunky Monkey in tow. And sure enough, once he finished the container, Peter was feeling better about the bittersweet ending of the movie.

 _How does she **do** that?_ He wondered, still entirely convinced his aunt had some kind of secret parent-sense.

As Peter laid in bed, movie steeped anxieties at bay, he recalled the whole reason Tony suggested it to him: to come up with a few ideas for when the older man came back from California. Peter didn't need to give it much thought as he grabbed his phone and typed up a quick memo for himself:

_Buy peaches after school._

*****

As it turned out- masturbating with a peach? _Not_ as easy as the movie made it out to be. At least, not when Peter applied a fraction of his strength to the juicy, overripe fruit, which ended up becoming a sticky, pulpy mess in his hands when he tried to get the pit out. His second attempt wasn't any better when a poorly timed buck from his hips pushed his cock through the peach and speared the fruit, much to his embarrassment and frustration.

He flopped back against his bed with a resigned sigh, his eyes closing and brows knit until thoughts of Tony floated to the surface of his mind- the split second of surprise that lit the older man's eyes as he stared, his gaze transfixed at the sight of Peter laying naked in a sea of silky sheets on the bed, the sticky-sweet juices of the peach dripping along the length of his erection as he worked it at the tip.

It was those thoughts of Tony that had Peter grabbing another peach, and on his third try, he managed to successfully recreate the scene from _Call Me By Your Name_. When the last shivers of pleasure ebbed away, Peter found himself relieved in the fact that Tony would be back in New York tomorrow. He missed the feeling of the older man's fingers in his hair, the scratch of stubble against his skin, the husky, murmured words- but more than that, Peter was eager for Tony to see him like this, the way Oliver saw Elio in the movie.

The next day saw Peter sneaking his way into the penthouse level of the tower- well, it wasn't so much sneaking as it was Karen communicating with FRIDAY to let her know that Peter was the one scurrying about the outside of the building.

Sure, he had been given clearance by Tony to have access to the upper levels of the tower, but that would mean getting seen by a few Stark Industries employees on the way to the elevator. Not that Peter wasn't already known as Tony's intern, but with the media being insatiably curious over the identity of the billionaire's newest arm candy, he decided it couldn't hurt being a little stealthy to protect their relationship any way he could.

And besides that, swinging his way to the penthouse balcony was a hundred times more fun than using the elevator.

"FRIDAY, can I get a time check?" Peter asked as he closed the balcony door behind him and pulled the hood of the spider-suit off.

[ _Accounting for airline regulations and the current weather, Mr. Stark will be arriving by private jet in precisely ten minutes._ ]

 _Perfect._ Peter thought as he navigated his way to the master bedroom. He had been in the lavish, privacy of Tony's bedroom on quite a few occasions, but this was the first time Peter had gone in there alone, and a shiver that was equal parts excitement and nervousness rolled down his spine as he carefully set his backpack on the bed, mindful of the peaches inside.

Knowing he only had a small window of time to work with, Peter stacked the pillows in the center of the headboard and wiggled out of the suit as well as his boxers, bundling his clothes in his backpack. He grabbed a peach and settled himself with his back pressed against the pillows, legs slightly spread while he idly fidgeted with the fruit and waited for his nerves to calm.

What if Tony was tired? What if he wasn't in the mood? Did Tony even like peaches?!

Peter's thumb pressed against the soft, ripe fruit a little harder than he intended, breaking past the fuzzy exterior and wetting the tip of the digit with it's juices. He frowned and stubbornly pushed the doubts from his mind, reaffirming with himself that this whole thing was Tony's idea in the first place, and he pressed his thumb further into the peach.

 _Relax, Parker, **relax**._ Peter squirmed a little on the bed in an attempt to quell his nerves, which seemed pointless when he realized how utterly soft his cock was. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Peter laid against the pillows behind him, his eyes closed while his thumb idly pushed against the hole he had made in the peach.

There was only one thing that would settle the teen's anxieties, and it came to mind the moment Peter slowed his breaths and calmed down: the thought of Tony walking in and seeing him laying on his bed like this. For the second day in a row, Peter fantasized what it would be like, the way the older man's beautiful amber eyes would darken at the sight of him, followed by a quick flicker of Tony's tongue across his lips, wetting them in anticipation. The billionaire would come further into the room, just enough to close the door but not a single step more. Tony Stark was used to being the guy who surprised his partners; rarely, if ever, was he the one being surprised.

It was there that Peter found the confidence to put his nerves at ease, his thumb pressing against the small hole in the peach, carefully widening it. He was pleased to feel his cock standing tall, brushing against the fuzzy skin of the fruit, which was strangely stimulating, all things considered.

Peter was now as relaxed as he could be, working the peach pit out without accidentally crushing the soft, juicy fruit in his hand. The teen even went a step further- gently rubbing the hole in the peach against the tip of his cock, and despite the soft gasp it pulled from him, Peter didn't dare go any further.

"Peter?"

He frowned at the distant sound of his name being called, his eyes still closed as his brows knit together. "FRIDAY, just... tell me when Mr. Stark gets here, alright?"

"Yeah, about that."

Peter's eyes flew opened and he gave a startled jolt of surprise at the feeling of the mattress shifting as someone sat on the edge closest to him and the proximity of the voice. _Tony's_ voice.

"Mr. Stark!" Abandoning any pretense of suave, sexy surprises, Peter attempted to sit up, only to find himself being pressed back onto the bed by the older man's warm hand against his chest.

"By all means, stay where you are." Tony mused, his gaze flickering to his other hand, where the discarded peach pit was resting in the center of his palm. The older man's eyes returned to Peter, though it seemed to him that Tony was taking him in as a whole, naked and flushed with equal parts anxiety and eagerness. "Seems to me like you had a _very_ specific surprise in mind."

It didn't even matter that Tony knew exactly what Peter had planned, not with the way the billionaire was looking at him, his whiskey eyes alight with interest. Peter felt a tight ball of pleasure forming in his stomach, and the teen knew he would do whatever it took to keep Tony looking at him like that.

Relieved and miraculously still hard, Peter accepted the peach he had dropped in his earlier surprise when Tony gently coaxed it into his hand. He felt his lips quirk up in appreciation, then he shifted his legs further apart, moving the hand holding the peach between them. The teen let himself moan in earnest when he rubbed the fruit against the flushed head of his cock, the sounds he made pitching slightly when Peter felt himself pressing into the peach's wet, sticky core.

Even among his moans, Peter heard Tony's soft intake of breath as he started to roll his hips, forcing juice from the fruit to drip along the length of his shaft. "Like what you see, sir?"

"Shh." Tony tapped a finger to the teen's barely parted lips. "I want you to keep going, like I'm not even here. Think you can do that for me, baby bug?"

The ball of pleasure in Peter expanded at the sound of his favorite nickname and he wordlessly nodded in compliance to Tony's request. Anything, _anything_ to keep the man he loved watching him with that intense, hungry gaze.

Peter lifted his hips as he moved his hand up and down to a slow, careful pace, which allowed for the head of his cock to slide in and out of the fruit. With how heated and exposed he was, the teen felt Tony's breaths fanning out against his skin from above as the older man watched him, which sent a pulse of pleasure through Peter and caused the boy to thrust a bit harder. Cool, syrupy nectar mixed with precum leaked along the length of his cock. "Oh god..."

Tony, who had just quieted him earlier, couldn't help praising the boy. "If this isn't the best way to welcome me home, I don't know what is."

"Yeah?" Peter's voice trembled as he untangled his free hand from clutching the sheets, lifting it so his fingers could find a nipple to rub and tease.

"Yeah." Tony answered huskily, and Peter felt another warm, wanton breath cascading over him, the only point of contact they had at the moment. Tony was far too content watching to act on his want to touch the boy, which meant Peter had to give the billionaire one hell of a show.

Not that Peter was going to last much longer anyway. There was just something about the way Tony praised him, it didn't matter if it was about school, superheroes, or sex, as long as the older man was praising him, it set Peter's blood on fire in a duality of pride and love. The boy squirmed on the bed, his breathing labored as moans spilled freely from his lips.

"Mr. Stark- ah, Mr.- _Tony_!" Peter rarely called the billionaire by his first name, there was something irresistible and forbidden about calling him 'Mr. Stark' or 'sir'. But every so often, when caught in the throws of passion, he just couldn't help himself. There was something that made this feel all the more _real_ when he called out to Tony like that.

Peter lessened the pressure he applied to the peach when he felt himself reach his peak, shuddering as it overtook him. The teen struggled to keep his eyes open, to take in the expression on Tony's face as the older man watched him come undone, but with the white hot intensity that was burning through him, Peter had little choice as he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to his release. He whimpered as the last waves of pleasure swept over him, the hand still loosely holding the peach falling down against the bed as Peter attempted to catch his breath.

After a few minutes of basking in post-orgasm bliss, Peter opened his eyes, his gaze finding Tony immediately, and the boy smiled softly. "Welcome home, Mr. Stark."

"This is _almost_ perfect." The older man murmured with thoughtful affection and promptly leaned forward, plucking the peach from Peter's grasp and lifting it to his lips. "There we go." Tony's voice was a husky rumble deep in his chest as he held eye contact with Peter and bit into the juicy, cum-filled fruit.

" _Oh_ -" Peter gasped, utterly transfixed by the sight. The only thing that stopped the teen from staring was when a second released rippled through him, making Peter sob from over-stimulation as his half hard cock leaked against his inner thigh.

Tony finished the peach with a glint of amusement in his amber eyes and a wolfish smile on his lips as he licked them clean. The billionaire reached forward again, this time to lay his hand against Peter's warm, muscled stomach. "Feeling good, baby bug?"

Peter smiled lazily at Tony when he felt the older man's rough fingers brushing softly against his skin. "Peachy keen, Mr. Stark."

It was a stupid pun, but all the same, Tony's smirk melted into a sincere, loving smile, and he moved his hand away to tug at the tie he was wearing. "Good, now scoot over so I can get in bed with you." The billionaire shrugged his suit jacket off, folded it, and draped it over the edge of the bedside table, clearly not interested in leaving for the walk in closed to undress when Peter was right there, naked in his bed. "Feel like watching a movie?"

The teen's smile broadened as he wiggled over to give Tony the space to lay beside him. "Something tells me I know just the movie you have in mind."

"Can you blame me? I can only imagine what kind of ideas we'll get if we watch it together." Once Tony was undressed, he slid into bed beside Peter. "FRIDAY- dim the lights and play _Call Me By Your Name_."

Peter waited for Tony to settle, then curled into the older man's side, laying his head against Tony's chest. The lights of the master bedroom dimmed, and the teen distantly wondered how to sneak away with a pair of Tony's underwear before he had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help encourage my writing, so please don't be shy when leaving them! Thank you!


End file.
